For the rest of my life
by Maaru-chan
Summary: desiciones, desiciones y más desiciones, si en esta vida estamos locos entonces por que hay vida?,


Recuerdo que todos estaban convencidos de que ella me amaba que no era capaz de soportar una vida en la que no me tuviera a su lado, que éramos dos jóvenes que habían dado el todo por el todo en esa maldita arena , sin embargo las cosas no eran así ella no me amaba.

Llegamos a nuestro hogar, nuestro distrito donde crecimos y cada uno llevo sus vidas de distinta forma. Ellos creían que pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas dependiendo uno del otro, pero de nuevo no era así.

Lo hizo para salvarme lose… pero soy egoísta preferiría haber muerto a esto

-lo siento, no te amo- dijo mientras se marchaba

Lo sabía , siempre lo supe

-lo hiciste para mantenernos con vida- le grito, ella se detiene y observo como la el viento mueve sus cabellos sueltos- lose- digo aun cuando desearía que ella me dijera que no fue así que lo hizo porque realmente me amaba…. Sin embargo no es así

-gracias- dice ella mientras me mira a los ojos y sonríe, esa sonrisa si es verdadera sincera y solo para mí- y perdóname por no poder corresponderte- dice mientras su ojos se humedecen, ella es una chica fuerte me quedo paralizado por un momento le sonrió

-tu salvaste mi vida, estamos a mano- digo en broma, sonríe un poco y una lagrima resbala por su mejilla

-tengo que irme- dice mientras se da media vuelta y sale corriendo

El tiempo comienza a pasar este jamás se detiene, todos los días la observo salir muy temprano a cazar, hace cuatro meses que no hablamos ella siempre se encuentra con el , lose.

Son muy buenos amigos y yo soy solo un intruso, alguien que solo logro confesarse cuando estuvo a punto de morir. Nos atraparon en este juego y yo fui el más engañado. Estoy enamorado de ella, probablemente lo esté por siempre, las estaciones continúan avanzando al igual que mi corazón sigue sintiendo lo mismo por ella, ambos sabemos que no podemos estar más alejados o la gente comenzara a sospechar, el tour de la vitoria es pronto , ambos llegamos casi juntos a casa de Haymitch, escucho que mencionan mi nombre, cuando aparezco nadie dice nada, el nos reprende a ambos, nos dice que debemos calentar para el espectáculo si no nadie creerá la historia de los trágicos amantes y nuestros seres preciados pagaran el precio, lose pienso en mi padre, mis hermanos y mi madre , ella se que piensa en su hermana, su madre y su mejor amigo Gale, siento una punzada de odio me reprendo por ello se que no es correcto yo ya estoy fuera del juego y debo vivir con ello por el resto de mi vida.

Llegan las personas del capitolio, portia la única persona que considero más humana que cualquier otro del capitolio, como la primera vez me da un beso en la mejilla y me abraza, su mirada es la misma tristeza por mi situación, ella deseaba algo mejor para mi, lose y ella lo sabe soy feliz aun cuando e sido rechazado por el amor de mi vida

-estoy bien- le digo mientras deshacemos el abrazo

-lose- miente

Y seguimos con los preparativos para la cámara, no pregunta mas, cuando finalmente estoy listo estamos a punto de salir al aire abren la puerta y Katniss y yo salimos al mismo tiempo, nos reunimos y nos abrazamos como locos enamorados, un desliz provocado por la nieve nos hace caer , nos miramos a los ojos por un momento y me pierdo en el gris de su mirado, la amo ella me sorprende me besa, sus labios son….falsos.

Nos separamos y ponemos de pie, continuamos con el espectáculo, lo que ellos quieren ver y lo que yo comienzo a odiar, el sabor de sus labios.

Cuando todo a acabado cada uno se retira y despide de sus seres queridos y comenzamos el tour de la vitoria. En nuestra primer visita las cosas salen mal, parece ser que hicimos enojar al presidente y cometo el error de asegurar un año de nuestras provisiones para la familia de los caídos eso seguro los enfurecerá y alguien tendrá que pagar.

En la visita a los siguientes seguimos al pie de la letra las tarjetas de Effie, evitando a toda costa hacer enojar más a la persona que tiene sus ojos sobre Katniss, ella y Haymitch traman cosas a mis espaldas, los escucho pero no digo nada . Son cosas de ellos se suponía desde el principio que yo… bueno yo debería estar muerto.

Despierto a la mitad de la noche, estoy bañado de sudor y mi respiración esta más que agitada, estoy aterrado, de nuevo esas pesadillas donde la pierdo una y otra vez de horribles modos a ella y luego me suicido yo.

Me pongo de pie y doy una vuelta por el tren tratando de tranquilizarme, el silencio que hay es tan penetrante que cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas se alteran cuando la escucho gritar, corro a su habitación, le pregunto si está bien ¿acaso soy estúpido?, ya lo creo, está temblando me acerco a ella pero me detengo, ella no siente lo mismo que yo, le doy las buenas noches y entonces la escucho llamarme, quiere que me quede con ella, vacilo por un instante sé que esto no es bueno para mí, pero me necesita y accedo a lo que quiere.

El presidente parece no estar convencido con nuestra actuación, entonces Haymitch y Katniss dicen algo que termina por romper de una vez todas mis esperanzas

-casémonos- dice ella

-no juegues, preciosa- dice el

-no lo hago, lo haremos tarde o temprano

-bien, hagámoslo- digo de mala gana y salgo de ahí

Me siento herido, traicionado yo quería que por lo menos esto fuera lo único real, sin embargo parece ser que jamás será así

Cuando el tour termina finalmente, comienzo a tener esos pensamientos egoístas en los que ella es la actriz principal, ya no podre estar así a su lado, abrazándola escuchando su respiración cuando esas horribles pesadillas me abordan y terminan paralizando todos y cada uno de mis nervios, ella no estará más a mi lado.

Cuando regresamos, ambos somos testigos de que lo que hemos hecho e intentado para convencer al capitolio ah sido en vano, los castigos por traición y rebeldía han aumentado y el actor principal de que ellos no bromean es el… Gale, intento detenerla le ordeno irse a casa sin embargo no obedece se interpone, me paro frente a ella y retamos a la autoridad, Haymitch nos rescata y hace que nos libremos del lio en que acabamos metidos.

Llegamos a la casa de Katniss donde su madre y hermana lo atienden, la observo sus ojos están llorosos, solo lo mira a el y me parte el corazón, sacudo mi cabeza intentando alejar los pensamientos y entonces horas más tarde aparece la hija del alcalde cubierta de nieve y con la nariz roja, lleva unos frascos, escucho que es morfina , sé que eso controla el dolor, esa chica está enamorada de Gale y se nota a kilómetros solo que el ya está perdidamente enamorado de alguien más… Katniss la observo irse y darle una mirada de dolor a Gale, es la misma mirada que yo tengo cuando Katniss me lastima siento pena, me marcho no puedo soportar verla a ella tan interesada en el cuándo yo la amo.

A la mañana siguiente, vuelvo necesito saber si ella se encuentra mejor, abro la puerta con cuidado y esta en la misma posición que cuando me fui, sujeta su mano con fuerza como si lo atesorara, mi corazón se parte porque se que jamás me amara así, la despierto, le sugiero que descanse un poco en su cama que lo necesita, pero es tan terca y testaruda que lo ignora, sale por mas nieve y regresa al poco tiempo y continua cuidándolo.

Es real….. ella lo ama a el y no a mi

Pasan algunos meses y llega finalmente la fecha de los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre y con ello el tercer vasallaje de los veinticinco, una celebración idiota en la que cada veinticinco años hay una especie de transmisión especial. Observo al presidente, quien como siempre tiene ese aire de asesinar a todo aquel que se le interponga con un sobre en mano, lo abre y lee es tan obvio que algo anda mal, parece conocer su contenido de memoria y entonces en ese instante se congela mi mundo….

-los tributos serán elegidos de los ganadores existentes.-

Salgo corriendo de la casa, sin importar que esta vez debe sobrevivir uno de nosotros dos, debe ser ella

-¡Haymitch!- grito mientras abro la puerta y entro son tocar

-lose,- dice mientras aparece frente a mí y me toma de los hombros- esta vez solo será ella- dice sin más mientras se desploma frente a mí.

Siento una sensación de alivio, como la primera vez el, la protegerá, lo cargo como si de un costal tratase y lo subo a su habitación, recojo un poco su casa y me marcho a la mía temiendo el momento en que la cosecha llegue y salga su nombre….una vez más.

Paso lo que tanto había temido que ocurriera, salió su nombre como única tributo femenina, podía observar como una lagrima se escapaba sin su permiso y como su familia sufría por ella, entonces fue el turno de los hombres y no salió mi nombre.

-me presento como voluntario-

Nadie me detendría, seria más de utilidad a su lado que fuera, el quiso detenerme aunque sé que solo fue falsedad aun así yo quiero estar a su lado, La amo.

Después de eso paso lo inevitable, nos prepararon como el año anterior para el desfile de tributos y una vez más gracias a portia y cinna deslumbramos o mejor dicho ella arraso con toda la atención.

Portia me miraba con tristeza como siempre, sus ojos, recuerdo que cuando aparecí de nuevo ante ella para que me alistara estuvimos parados por una hora por que no lograba tranquilizarse y no quería verme, ella sabe que lo hice porque amo a Katniss.

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada por la expresión que su rostro siempre alegre aparentaba ahora. Cuando Katniss y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestro piso la chica del distrito siete pidió que la esperáramos, comenzó a desvestirse frente a ambos y a hacer preguntas que terminaron por enfadar a Katniss, la chica tenia buena figura sin embargo yo ya amaba a otra por lo que no me sentía tentado, pero ella estaba que ardía de la rabia. Llegamos a nuestra planta y no pude evitar soltar la risa, ella realmente ardía en coraje y no lo disimulaba para nada, estaba celosa, me sentí feliz de ser quien lograba que aquello imposible fuera asi porque de ser asi no era tan indiferente para ella.

Y entonces después de todo el tiempo no se detenía y llego la noche de la entrevista y entonces hice lo que los demás tributos intentaban, parar esta absurda idea en la que la persona que más me importaba se arriesgaba de nuevo

-si no fuera por el bebe que esperamos-

Lo sabía , eso volvió a la audiencia loca y todos protestaban por esta locura, por primera vez los capitolences estaban renegando por aquello que tanto amaban, la muerte. Volví a su lado y la abrace, susurre todo estará bien y sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba.

Sin embargo mi brillante idea y la de los demás tributos no fue lo suficiente para lograr que estos se detuvieran y tuvimos que pasar por el infierno dos veces.

Los juegos se llevaron acabo y las masacres que hubo dentro de la arena son indescriptibles. Sin embargo fue en ese momento cuando solo sobrevivíamos siete tributos cuando nos obligaron a separarnos y fue entonces cuando la perdí y me perdí a mi mismo.

Después de aquello la arena colapso y no recuerdo más porque caí inconsciente a causa de la potencia del rayo que colapso el estadio solo recuerdo cuando desperté en ese lugar donde me aseguraron que ella había muerto y que me necesitaban para destruir a los rebeldes.

No tenía razones para seguir vivo sin embargo no era mi elección estarlo o no, yo era una más de sus piezas y fue entonces cuando comenzó el horror el momento en que me percate de su mentira y me di cuenta de que ella seguía viva, sana y salva aun cuando no estaba a mi lado.

No recuerdo con exactitud lo que me hicieron solo sé que esa chica mato a mis padres y la próxima vez que la mire la destruiré, lo juro Katniss Everdeen morirá por mi mano, tengo que hacerlo por mis padres y por mi ella mato a la mujer que amaba con locura.

Esas personas nos sacaron de donde nos mantenían prisioneros y llegamos a un lugar que desconocía, hacia preguntas pero no obtenía respuestas, comenzaba a preocuparme hasta que llegamos a ese lugar, dijeron que era el distrito trece que esto era la revolución y que debíamos estar unidos, no entendia que pasaba, los médicos me revisaba y preguntaban cosas pero no era nada de lo que no pudiese responder y entonces apareció aquella chica y mi único objetivo era matarla, corria hacia mi, perfecto que parece que has engañado a todos maldita pues hoy será tu fin, la tomo del cuello e intenta librarse pero no pienso permitirlo acabare con ella como lo hizo con mi familia, y entonces siento como un liquido entra en mi sistema y pierdo la conciencia.

Pasan semanas los médicos entran salen y me observar ,analizan y pregunta ¿acaso soy el malo aquí?, es ella deberían matarla es quien provoco todo esto, esa maldita.

Pasa un tiempo y comienzo a recuperarme, ¿Qué eh hecho?, como termine convertido en esto, en que momento el capitolio me hizo su pieza de juego…

Estoy atado a esta silla eh pedido hablar con ella, sé que Finnick hoy se casó con esa chica loca Annie, pero necesito verla si no terminare perdiendo aun mas la cabeza, entra temerosa, me mira con odio…. Ella no me ama.

Hago lo mismo termino convirtiendo el amor que tenia en ese mismo odio que ella me demuestra, ella me dejo sola, solo tomara lo que necesite de mi y luego huira siempre ah sido ah si pero….. aun la amo.

Pasamos por tanto, logro que me permitan ingresar a las filas para el ataque planeado contra el capitolio, pasan tantas cosas, se pierden tantas vidas y termino teniendo un ataque donde quiero matarla, me reprendo por que nos cuesta la vida de una persona, pero no puedo volver el tiempo atrás. Me besa sus labios saben a traición ella no me ama.

Finalmente esto llega a su fin pero perdemos a Finnick en la cruzada, jamás sabrá que es padre Annie planeaba decírselo a su regreso….. ella no lo perdonara, tampoco lo hare yo… no perdonare a los malditos del capitolio.

Tenemos al presidente Snow, Coin la presidenta del distrito trece planea ejecutarlo frente a todos , terminar con lo que se comenzó hace más de setenta y cinco años sin embargo Katniss perdió la cabeza después de que perdió lo que inicio todo esto… su hermana y termina matándola.

El mundo parece estar constituido de locos esa es mi más clara definición, yo no soy ese chico dulce del que todas las chicas se enamoraban y caían rendidas, todas querían al dulce chico del pan, sin embargo me convertí en algo tan repúgnate que jamás volveré a lo que era porque simplemente estoy muerto en vida la tortura y el seguir vivo no son una buena combinación es por eso que nadie que sobreviva a la muerte puede decir que sigue vivo por que en realidad todos estamos muertos.

Pasa el tiempo, para ser exactos un año, ella volvió hace tiempo al distrito sin embargo no puedo olvidarla, aun cuando no soy la persona que era sigo amándola sobre todas las cosas y planeo regresar con ella y pasar el resto de mi miserable vida a su lado.

La encuentro, no es la misma , por supuesto que no nadie lo es luego de perder lo que más amaba, mi olfato no puede evitar sentirse lastimado, ella esta tan descuidada y delgada, demacrada y con el cabello como una loca, este es el resultado de meterte con el capitolio, perder la cabeza hasta la medula.

Nosotros jamás seremos lo que éramos, y no éramos lo que jamás seremos, es como un enigma que no te tomes la molestia de preguntar su significado, estoy seguro que en un futuro , en algún instante lo recordaras por que estos juego sangrientos y grotescos no son más que una muestra de la realidad, una realidad en la que solo hay perdición y aun cuando no puedo hacer nada pienso pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, aun cuando ambos hemos perdido la cabeza y no volveremos quiero estar junto a ella y nuestros hijos.

Fin.


End file.
